


念念不忘6

by luolikongshibing



Category: Dystopia - Richard Christian Matheson
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luolikongshibing/pseuds/luolikongshibing





	念念不忘6

念念不忘6  
绝色“偶遇”  
嗯~sm  
接受不了别看，影响不大  
——————————————————————————

春天的风掩盖了残酷的寒冬，也唤醒了沉睡的欲望。  
杨九郎几乎施虐成性，可面对张云雷时他总是克制的，温柔的，小心的。  
直到有一天，杨九郎外出应酬，看见咖啡厅里张云雷坐在自己的表兄——尹氏集团总裁尹徽的对面谈笑风生的时候，心中压抑已久的欲望变得难以控制。  
可他终究怕伤了心爱的人。便克制着自己去了绝色。杨九郎在那里养了不少的小奴隶供自己发泄。  
一连几个星期，无论有没有演出，杨九郎都不回家，也没有再碰过张云雷。  
张云雷心里疑惑，却也觉得他厌烦了自己也正常，他这样的人哪有长情的，一时新鲜罢了。不过好在，他早有准备。  
那一晚北京的风格外的柔和，张云雷算准了时间，来到了绝色，其实这里才是他们第一次见面的地方。这年头谁还没点见不得人的嗜好呢，早在5年前，张云雷便染上了这些。只是他一直克制，也没有信得过的人。直到他在这遇见杨九郎，说什么要和他搭档，也不过是接近他的幌子罢了。如今也是时候戳破了。  
杨九郎在游戏室发泄了一通，心里反而更加郁闷起来，便出来看看今晚的表演。杨九郎刚出电梯，正要往包房走，就看见倚在围栏上的张云雷，几乎同时那个人回头也看到了他。  
张云雷曾设计过无数次，在绝色遇见杨九郎时，他该表现的多么惊讶，紧张，好让这一切显得更像是一场偶遇。可真的在这遇见了，他却看着那个人笑了：“好巧啊”  
杨九郎看着他竟一时语塞。张云雷也不说话就看着他笑，半晌，杨九郎才走过去，一把拉住他，回了顶楼自己的房间。  
关上房门，将人抵在墙上，杨九郎的的声音听不出喜怒：“多久了？”  
“什么多久了？”  
“别跟我装傻！你染上sm多久了？”杨九郎吼道。  
“有四五年了吧，唔~”本来张云雷答得云淡风轻，可他话音未落，杨九郎便将人甩在床上，粗暴的吻了起来，张云雷便由他吻着，直到身上人的呼吸逐渐平静，才缓缓开口“只是看演出，从没真的做过什么”说罢还抬眼冲那人一笑，好似在说，瞧把你紧张的~  
这话算是彻底平息了杨九郎的怒火，杨九郎挑起张云雷的下巴，笑着问到：“小狐狸精，喜欢什么花样？”  
张云雷勾着杨九郎的脖子笑着答道：“只要别留下永久性的伤痕，怎么玩都随你”  
杨九郎把人带到清洗室，里里外外洗了个干净，才把人带到游戏室。  
张云雷的双手被绑在床头，双脚被分开绑在床边，私处一览无余，虽说两个人也不是第一次赤裸相见了，可这样的形式还是让他忍不住紧张，更何况杨九郎穿着衣服不说，手里还拿着鞭子呢。鞭子划破空气的声音让张云雷更加紧张。  
“张云雷，你行啊！说！还有多少事情瞒着我？”  
“没，没有了”  
“不说是吧？好，今天我就先给你立立规矩，看你以后还敢瞒我”  
“别，别真没什么了”  
啪！杨九郎一鞭抽在了张云雷的大腿内侧。  
张云雷却咬着牙说“真没什么了”  
杨九郎笑着说到：“好啊，慢慢想，我不急”  
啪！啪！又是两鞭落下，打在同一个地方却比刚才更狠。  
因为是第一次，刚刚杨九郎给张云雷清洗身体时还加了些药作为辅助。  
所以此时的张云雷，比平常更加敏感，鞭子打在他身上不仅是疼，还撩拨起些许的欲望。张云雷眼见自己执拗下去也讨不到好，只得乖乖的回想自己有什么事瞒着九郎。还未等他想起来，又是一鞭子落下。张云雷受不住，只好说“上次演出结束我说师傅有事找我，实际上是去和烧饼他们喝酒去了”  
啪！“再想”  
“唔~真没什么了”  
“这么说是想让我帮你回忆了，也行。这样吧，自己说出来的5鞭，我替你说出来的10鞭。你可想好了”  
“别别别，我自己说，我自己说”  
就这么着，杨九郎折腾了张云雷一夜，直逼的张云雷连自己背着杨九郎打手枪的事都交代了。杨九郎也始终没有听到关于尹徽的任何事。却也不忍再继续下去，只得将人抱到浴室洗澡。张云雷早已筋疲力尽，迷迷糊糊的还是有些害怕，还有一句没一句的说着“不敢了”。杨九郎笑了，俯身亲了怀里的人，哄道：“好了，乖，不打你了”张云雷才乖乖的靠着杨九郎，任由他给自己清洗。  
只是这澡洗着洗着就变了味道，怀里的人红着脸，眼睛一眨一眨的望着自己轻声喘息着，饶是杨九郎定力再好也经不得心爱之人这般勾引。更何况自己已经好几个星期没有碰过他了，早就想得厉害。杨九郎干脆脱了衣服将人压在浴缸里，抑制着自己的欲望问到：“想要吗？”  
张云雷羞得厉害，喘息声更重，却又不肯开口。 杨九郎也耐着性子，有一下没一下的摸着张云雷已经泛红的身子，只摸得他娇喘连连，才张口含住了他胸前的红樱，轻咬着。  
在药物作用下本就敏感的身子哪里受得住这样的折磨。只得开口求到：“啊~九郎~给我~~给我~”  
杨九郎惩罚似的拍了下张云雷的臀瓣“叫我什么？”  
“啊~主人~求求你~给我~啊~”  
张云雷话音刚落，杨九郎就挺身而入。  
深夜，绝色顶楼的房间里娇喘连连，直到张云雷力竭，趴在杨九郎的肩上讨饶道：“嗯~主人~主人~饶了我~我真的真的~不行了~~唔~主人~”杨九郎才放过他，给他清洗了身体，又给伤口上了药。两人才相拥着睡下。


End file.
